The Legend of Korra: The Prayer
by maila08
Summary: Amon's son aimed his lightning blast at Mac, will it hit?


You guys know who to thanks...you guessed it, BG-13

* * *

Please don't let her go (don't let her go)  
I'm begging you so (I'm begging you so)  
Let her open her eyes  
Need a little more time  
To tell her that I love her more  
Than anything in the world  
Is mommy's little twins

Spirits (spirits) listen (listen)  
Tell her that she's got a home and she don't have to go (don't have to go)  
Spirits (spirits) save her  
I would do anything in return  
I'll clean my room  
Try hard in school  
I'll be good  
I promise you  
Spirits, Spirits I pray to you.

Yes, its Frankie J's Daddy's Little Girl but a little tweaked ;)

* * *

Sytka had just finished bending an ice brace around Korra's leg when he heard her scream. He looked up and saw the lightning coming straight towards Mac. His eyes widened, knowing what was about to happen.

Karah came literally out of the nowhere. One minute it was just the three Waterbenders and the next she was there, standing in front of her brother. The little Firebender expertly took the lightning in her hands and redirected it at the masked man, managing to brush his shoulder. And that's when it happened. Sytka along with the twins were blown back with a large blast of air.

Korra suddenly stood up, her eyes glowing and her face contorted in a menacing manner. She slowly limped towards Amon, who was on the floor, a hand on his shoulder. His eyes widened as the Avatar approached him. Karah had not only hit his shoulder, but also a few boxes, causing them to catch on fire and the building along with them.

The twins looked at their mother, a terrified expression on their face. They had never seen her in the Avatar state. They had heard stories of the power the Avatar wielded but they had never seen the true extent of their mother's abilities.

"We need to calm Korra down," Sytka yelled over the blast of wind that the Avatar had produced.

"I'll go get Dad!" Karah yelled. Her brother nodded and she left. The older Waterbender found his way to the remaining twin and put an arm around him.

"You need to try and calm her down! She's really beat up and could cause more damage to herself!" he said. The younger Waterbender nodded, not taking his eyes off his possessed mother and advanced towards her.

Korra was furious. She thrashed Amon around, never giving him a chance to fight back. She was beginning to feel the strain of all her injuries but she didn't care. She was going to end his life. The Avatar never would have reduced herself to killing anyone but his attempts at her kids had made her snap, and she was going to make sure he could never lay a finger on them or anyone else ever again.

The masked man huffed as he grabbed his side and stood up one more time. Korra's side was stained red as blood dripped out of the burn he had caused. She was about to raise her flaming fist and deliver a final blow when she felt a set of hands on her arm.

"Mom," a tiny voice whispered. "It's Mac. Let him go. He's not worth it." The Avatar stiffened at her son's touch. The flames in her hands slowly disappeared and she exited the Avatar state. The little Waterbender immediately had her lean on him and she grabbed her head, feeling as if a drum was pounding inside it.

Amon took advantage of the distraction and tried to throw a fire blast at the Waterbenders. Mac saw this and quickly knocked him back with a powerful water whip. He gave a dark laugh as he stood up once again when Korra crumbled to the floor in pain. Flames were surrounding them now.

"You're weak," he sneered.

The Avatar glared at him but said nothing as she saw that they had no way out. There were flames everywhere.

"Korra!" Mako called from the other side of the flames.

"Mac!" Karah cried too.

"Over here!" the little Waterbender replied as he sat on the floor, his mother's head in his lap. "Hold on, Mom," he coughed. Korra coughed at the smoke as well.

Mako and Karah made an opening through the flames and he immediately ran over to his wife, carefully cradling her in his arms. Korra let out a sharp yelp at the contact but grabbed onto his shirt. Mac followed behind them but stopped to look at the masked man. He wasn't going to make it.

"Mac!" Mako called out when he saw his son turn around. The little Waterbender made his decision and helped the masked man up and through the opening his sister still held.

The group made their way out just as the roof caved in. They had been lucky; if they had stayed any longer they would have perished inside. Mac let the Metalbender cops take Amon and headed over to his mother, who was placed on a stretcher.

"We need to take her to the Island," his father instructed. The medics nodded and he and his children hoped into the car. Mako held his wife's hand, trying to soothe her as she twisted in pain. After what seemed like forever they arrived at Air Temple Island and they carried Korra inside where she would be healed.

* * *

Mac and Karah sat in the living room, waiting for news on their mother. Just then they heard another scream. Their mother had been screaming nonstop for the past few hours. It sounded like the healing session was going to be very painful. They winced once again but couldn't help feeling relief. If their mother was screaming, at least it meant she was alive.

Mako winced as he heard another scream as well. He hated that he couldn't be with her but Senna and Katara had insisted that they needed to be alone with her and the kids needed someone to be with them.

"How is it?" Tenzin asked as he and Lin walked into the room.

"They're trying to reset the bones," Asami answered, looking at the pair. Everyone in the room flinched when they heard an even louder scream.

"Mac, Karah," Mako called. The twins made their way to him and he grabbed a cloth, gently rubbing it against their faces, trying to clean the soot.

"How did you kids get there?" Tenzin asked.

"We snuck out," Sytka replied.

"We know that. But how exactly," Lin asked, a bit annoyed that the children had risked their lives to find them.

"Zuko let us go," Mac replied. The adults all mumbled incoherent things.

"You guys should be grateful. Without us, we'd all be orphans" Ty commented bluntly. The adults cringed at this.

"Maybe, but it doesn't change the fact that you are all grounded," her mother replied. The kids groaned.

"Seriously?" Ami asked.

"Yes. Seriously," Bolin replied.

"It was completely irresponsible. You all deliberately disobeyed us, and put your lives in danger. But we are also grateful. At least I am. Because Korra is back home," Mako said. The twins smiled at their father and gave him a hug.

It was late in the night when Senna and Katara finally emerged from Korra's old room in the main house. The children who had barely fallen asleep jolted awake as the Waterbenders headed towards them. Mako and everyone stood up.

"How is she?" he asked.

Katara sighed heavily while shaking her head. "We did what we could, but she has too many injuries and lost a lot of blood. Her back is filled with cuts, she has eight broken ribs, five on the left side and three on the other, a burn mark on her right side, a dislocated shoulder, her right leg was broken in various places, not to mention she has caught a fever, and I think she may have a punctured lung," she informed everyone in a tired voice.

"Mother, is it possible that Korra can recover from this?" Tenzin asked.

"We don't know," Senna replied for the elder.

"Korra is strong. She'll pull through," Mako replied firmly. His children nodded in approval.

"Can we see her?" Mac asked.

"Please," Karah pleaded.

Senna and Katara looked at each other. Korra didn't look very well, and they thought that it might frighten the kids, but seeing that she might not make it…they decided to allow them.

Their grandmother kneeled to their level, placing a hand on both their cheeks. "You may see her, but keep in mind, that she might not be able to hear you. She's also very, very weak, so try not to make her talk if she wakes up," Senna instructed. The twins nodded.

"I'm going to go too," Mako said. The Waterbenders nodded.

* * *

The kids opened the door slowly and braced themselves for what they were about to see. The twins and their father slowly walked over to the bed where Korra laid. There was a bag of morphine hanging on the side of the bed. All three of them couldn't help but gasp when they took a look at her, a real look at her.

Korra was pale as a sheet. Her entire body had a thin layer of sweat and she would momentarily shake her head as if fighting something, probably due to the fever. Her lips were dry and cracked, with dry blood on them. She was completely covered with scratches and bruises. Her right leg lay on top of a pillow, an ice brace around it, as did her left arm, which also was on a pillow. The Avatar's chest was only covered in wrappings; her entire stomach was also thickly bandaged, and was on her back, probably due to the fact that the morphine would take away the pain from the pressure being applied to it.

"Mom, it's me, Mac," the little Waterbender whispered next to his mother.

"And Karah," his sister added.

"Mom, you're going to be ok," Mac sobbed.

"Yeah Mom, you're gonna get better and everything is going to be fine. We love you," the little Firebender sobbed as well.

"Korra, we need you. Stay strong for us," Mako whispered as a tear slipped down his cheek.

The twins let out a choked sob and clung to their father, who tried to soothe them, holding back a sob himself. He had seen Korra beat up but never this bad. It was a wonder how she was alive, but she had to make it, for his kids and for him.

A few hours passed and their father dozed off. The kids couldn't catch a wink of sleep. They heard voices at the door.

_"Mother, I need you to be honest with me," Tenzin began. "How bad is she?"_

_They heard a sigh. "If she wakes up tomorrow, the possibility of her pulling through is almost certain. If she doesn't…" Katara trailed off._

Mac couldn't help but let tears fall down his cheeks and his sister joined him, throwing an arm around him and holding him tight. They stood that way for a few minutes before the little Waterbender walked towards the window, staring out to the moon.

"Gran Gran, says that the moon is Princess Yue," Mac whispered. His sister nodded.

"Princess Yue, I know we have already asked Avatar Aang to help us bring her back and he did, but we would like to ask you for another favor," Karah began.

"We need our Mom, and so does Dad. So we want to ask you and the Spirits to help her get a little better," her brother added.

"Yeah, we would do anything in return; we'll listen to our parents and never sneak out again."

"Please, let her wake up. We love her more than anything in the world."

"She still has a home. Here, with us, with Dad, with everyone."

"We beg you, please don't let her go," the twins finished in sync. The moon seemed to glow brighter and the twins fell asleep, hoping their prayers would be answered and their mother would live.

The sun came through the window and hit the twin's faces who were huddled with their father on a small couch in their mother's room. They both stretched their arms and looked at each other. "Mom!" they cried and ran over to her bed. Mako rubbed his eyes and watched intently as his children made their way to Korra's bed.

She was still covered and sweat and she still shook with the fever. Her hand dangled off the bed and Mac lifted it up to his and his sister's face.

"Mom?" they asked.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the cliffhangers guys! Don't hate me!


End file.
